1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to high definition multimedia interface consumer electronics control (HDMI-CEC) devices, and particularly to an address allocation method of an HDMI-CEC device.
2. Description of Related Art
High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) is a compact audio/video interface for transferring video data and audio data from a HDMI-compliant device (root device) to a compatible computer monitor, video projector, digital television, or digital audio device. Consumer electronics control (CEC) is an HDMI feature designed to allow HDMI devices to control each other and allow the user to operate multiple devices with one remote control handset. The devices connected to the same root device (e.g., television) form an HDMI-CEC device network. All the devices within the HDMI-CEC device network can be controlled by one remote control handset. However, since the devices connected to different root devices cannot be involved in one HDMI-CEC device network, the devices connected to different root devices cannot be controlled and operated using the one remote control handset, which is a little inconvenient. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.